Talk:Black Lightning
Fighting Style Considering that the technique Darui used is unlikely to be the only technique involving black lightning, I think this article should be turned into something like Gentle Fist, a page on the style, also listing the derived techniques. I'll add the jutsu infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 00:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, that could work. --NaruHina fan (talk) 00:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I must admit your signature confused me there a little bit friend. Anyway, I also agree with Omni. ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 00:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree I think with the page style Omni... but a fighting style? I don't think it should be listed as that. . .--Cerez (talk) 00:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Destruction Bug Host Technique is listed as a fighting style. Gentle Fist as mentioned before is a fighting style as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well Gentle Fist decor. But if Destruction Bug Host is listed as such, I suppose it's fine then--Cerez (talk) 00:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think it shouldn't be listed as a fighting style...it's only ninjutsu. It's nto taijutsu or a type of strategy. It doesn't coincide with the definition or connotation of a fighting style so why is it listed as one? Also someone should really find a Japanese RAW image for it. I've tried, but had no luck. -Banan14kab :::::::Black lightning doesn't seem to be a single powerful technique, from which just a few are derived. From what I understood from the chapter, it's like a discipline within Lightning Release. Omnibender - Talk - 10:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Omnibender's argument makes perfect sense, of course it has to be a discipline because Kinkaku and Kinkaku said the 3rd Raikage passed on his black lightning teachings. Im sure there has to be more than one technique that is derived from the black lightening especially if its is something that a kage knew and would only pass it on to one person. That we are currently aware of, besides logically speaking makes sense to pass on multiple related techniques. DragonStyleNaruto (talk) 18:09, February 22, 2011 (ETC) Possible Name One possible name would Kuro Kaminari (黒雷) Hisagi. (talk) :Possible isn't confirmed, wait until a raw is available. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) File:Blacklightning.PNG (the evidence shows that the black lightning is not umnamed. Black Lightning is Kuro Kaminari in Japanese, respectively.) One probable raw.Hisagi. (talk) Omnibender, esse Hisagi é meu amigo fala em português também, fala com ele em português para ele entender melhor por favor! LosErmanos - Talk - ::I think that until you leave the RAW version use "黒雷" '''Kuro Kaminari --[[User:Leodix|'''''Leodix]] (Talk | ) 02:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Hisagi, não estou dizendo que a técnica não tem nome, só que a gente não vai e coloca um nome só por que ele parece correto. O que eu já vi de site sobre Naruto em português dando nome japonês pra técnica que jamais recebeu nome dói. Nesse caso, a gente deve usar o termo que foi usado no raw, assim que estiver disponível. Omnibender - Talk - 10:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::So...you know...whatever language that is?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 11:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Brazilian Portuguese, yes. English is a much easier language to learn. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Amaterasu similarity Wouldn't mentioning that we are at least aware of the similarity somewhere on the page keep the random users from editing stuff about it on the page and the talk page? Because there's always some guy that thinks we haven't thought of it and thinks he has a genius idea... and goes on and edits it into the page. --GoDai (talk) 00:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :But friend, Amaterasu burns and this electrocutes. The only thing they have in common is color. I don't think we'll have that problem either way --Cerez (talk) 00:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough, but I mean obviously fire burns and lightning electrocutes. I meant something like... counterparts. But anyway yeah I guess it isn't necessary then. --GoDai (talk) 01:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Image I added the image File:Black Lightning.png. Do you agree with it, until you leave the RAW version? --[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (Talk | ) 06:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing missing on that file is a fair use rationale. Omnibender - Talk - 10:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke? Didn't Sasuke use Black Lightning at the Final Valley? He used a "Black Chidori", right?--'''Wild Wind of the Leaf :Not sure that counts. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::File:OSUZR.jpg ::It's drawn using the exact same design as illustrated in the pic I just added. Also before someone says this, Habataku Chidori is not Purple. Sasuke's regular Chidori is purple in the manga while Habataku Chidori is black and drawn the same exact way as Darui's Black Lightning. Kishi obviously is implying Sasuke has it too, to make them so similiar, but since no one knows of Sasuke using it from the Characters present, they can't really comment on it.--TekkenStorm (talk) 16:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Flapping Chidori is purple. You can see a colored version of Sasuke's regular Chidori in the cover for volume 52, the one with Orochimaru-looking Kabuto and Naruto with the yellow Rasengan. Omnibender - Talk - 16:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::By regular Chidori, I meant while in his Cursed Seal state. Chidori is purple when he uses it in the Cursed Seal State. Flapping Chidori was never shown colored in the manga so far, the only instance of a colored Curse Seal Sasuke using Chidori was in a cover page, purple, however it was not Flapping Chidori but a regular one. Flapping Chidori and Darui's Black Panther are using the same exact art style.--TekkenStorm (talk) 16:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I tried reading this and for some reason I got confused a bit. If you're advocating for Sasuke to be listed a s aused of black thunder that will never happen. It's pretty much cut and dry that only Darui and Sandaime Raikage possessed this technique. Remember that not all things coloured dark in a manga is black or light is white.--Cerez (talk) 16:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :The final clash between Sasuke's 'Flapping' Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan was actually coloured in the Second Databook. The Chidori is distinctively purple there. Regardless, even if it was black, we cannot just assume this instance of black lightning is the same as the black lightning used by the Third Raikage and Darui. Sasuke's Chidori was obviously under influence of the Cursed Seal, which neither the Raikage nor Darui have shown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Sasuke performs Black Chidori in the same way Darui performs the Black Panther when it discharges while Sasuke is in his Curse Mark level 2 state. Amaterasu789 (talk) 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Games are meaningless on what characters can do in manga and anime. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Black or purple it doesnt matter, Sasuke doesnt know the black lightning techniques the sheer coincidence that its similar to Darui's and Raikage is that that chidori was drawn out from the DARK CHAKRA and influence of the curse mark placed on him by orichimaru not that he knows the techniques of the later- DragonStyleNaruto So at Chapter 232 page 19 http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v26/c232/19.html , is that most certainly not black? Can't be decided because it isn't colored? --GoDai (talk) 03:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Shoulder's kanji File:Black_Lightning's_Shoulder_Kanji.png (Black Lightning's Shoulder Kanji) I'm no expert in Japanese, but I think the kanji tattooed on the shoulders of Darui and Third Raikage, are different from the kanji "雷". --[[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (Talk | ) 19:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Kishimoto has been known to do stylized kanji. '~SnapperT ''' 19:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I would like to point, however, that there is a difference between the tattoos. The dashes on the rain radical are connected in Darui's tattoo, but not in the Raikage's. Omnibender - Talk - 19:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::The Raikage's tattoo is the same as Darui's in chapter 515. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::So basically, he drew it wrong sometime. Maybe it'll be corrected in the volume release. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::In Chapter 457, Chapter 464, page 13, Chapter 458, page 4 Darui's tatoo is the same of chapter 526. File:Darui's_sword.jpg (Image:Chapter 457) --[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (Talk | ) 23:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::In ''Chapter 527, page 16 Darui's tatoo is the same of the Raikage's in Chapter 515 --[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (Talk | ) 00:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Reference Isn't it an reference to The Superhero Black Lightning? :From what I can tell, the only thing they have in common is their name. Also, this "Black Lightning" refers to a type of jutsu used by Darui and the Third Raikage, whereas the superhero aforementioned above uses that term as his alias. ~ 'Fmakck → Talk → ''' 03:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Explanation "One possibility for both its color and volatility is that it absorbs all photons which hit it, causing an intense increase in energy and no apparent color." A photon is a small little ball of pure energy and responsible for light. The fact that it's black alone proves that it absorbs all photons, but can it also be used as an explanation as to why it's so much more volatile? I'm also going to post this in Amaterasu because I feel the exact same can be said for the technique. So... should we add the above statement? Timeel39 (talk) 04:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :*"One..." :So far so good. :*"... possibility..." :Well, we had a good run. :The answer is no. ~SnapperT '' 05:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, no but seriously I don't think Kishimoto had photons and whatnot in his mind when he created a type of fire that was indestructible. It is simply that because that's how he made it. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 05:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You have to look at it in Kishimoto's eyes he uses religion a lot in his story for example amaterasu is a god and originally amaterasu's flames were supposed to be like flames from hell,not everything has to be so scientific ya know--Black-Light (talk) 23:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light In all likelihood it's simply the combination of lightning with extra yin (dark) chakra. Sasuke's evil CS2 chidori was black lightning as well. It's the same reason why the demonic amaterasu and Sasuke's evil susanoo are dark. They'll probably explain it in the very next chapter, considering Naruto has to balance yin and yang and the Third Raikage knows black lightning. But we have to wait another week. Kaidou (talk) 18:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Named? Was this never named? I can understand that one shinobi actually said "Black Lightning," but is that just a description and not an official name for it? Is that why it's not considered named? --GoDai (talk) 05:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :The guy who called it "black lightning" had no idea what he was seeing and everybody familiar with the technique simply called it the "Third Raikage's lightning" or something similar. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) is black lightning supposedly more powerful than regular lightning or something (talk) 05:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hence why it's black...you can't fight the power \o/ --Cerez☺ (talk) 13:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) What I'm confused about is if black lightning is stronger then would it take up more chakra? If so then why cant you just take up more chakra and use regular lightning, or does using the black lightning make the attack stronger and not using up as much chakra as the guy doing the same technique with regular lightning? If you don't understand what I'm trying to say then sorry but i don't know how else to say it he he--Black-Light (talk) 23:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light dodai the kanji in lft eye dodai is black lightning!!!! can dodai use black lightning?? :No. First, Darui was said to be the only one who the Third Raikage taught black lightning, and what Dodai has isn't a tattoo, like the Raikage and Darui have. Omnibender - Talk - 15:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiden technique ? Surely black lightning comes under a hidden technique such as the shadow stitching ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 13:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Except that it was never called that and hijutsu are passed down in clans. It is possible it may be hiden but we'd have to wait and see.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Highest Level of Lightning Release? Would it be safe, to assume that this "Black Lightning" would be same like in case of Amaterasu, a highest level of Raiton ? 【I'm just... Mad | 語聞見】 13:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :No, because we logically assume that Amaterasu is Enton for the time being. Unless Seelentau hasn't got to "that" part yet, the databook clarifies nothing--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Kakashi? Kakashi also made similar use of Black Lightning once you receive the power of the six paths of Obito, isn't it?--~•YasakaMagatama (talk) 00:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC)